Is it Really Over?
by Time Force Pink Ranger
Summary: Jen returns to 3000 with the others, unsure of where she belongs. Will she ever get back to normal life?
1. Confrontation

Another story off my list. Perhaps I'll get back to "Alex's Life" sooner than I thought, but I am planning to make that series long and not short like these stand-alones. Hope you like this.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't have had time to write this.

Is It Really Over?

****

Confrontation

__

"I love you." Then, a long hug. A tearful run to the time ship…

Jen replayed her final moment' sin the year 2001 for the tenth time. She was in her office, as Time Force had reinstated her for her brave actions (she was now a lieutenant), watching the history records. Her heart was shattered into many pieces. _I hate Time Force_, she thought. _I don't even know why I agreed to come back._

There was a knock at the door. Jen said moodily, "Come in. It's unlocked, sir." Much to her dismay, it was her former fiancé, Alex Collins. _Probably wanting a reason why there's an "ex" before one of his titles._ she thought spitefully.

"Hello, Jen." he said, not wanting her to feel obligated to call him by "sir' or his title.

"Alex." There was something in her voice that made chills run up his spine. "Have a seat." Alex obeyed.

"Jennifer, I –" He paused, nervous to ask what he wanted to know so badly when it was only two weeks since she had returned. "I want to know why."

"Know why what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Why this ring is in this box instead of on your hand."

"I'll give you a reason." she said, using an angry tone to cover her hurt. "You didn't try to contact me to let me know _you_ were alive! Haven't you any clue how much I suffered because of that?"

"No, I only know my own suffering, watching you fall in love with my grandfather. I did try to contact you, but Logan wouldn't let me."

"Blast it, Alex!" Jen yelled, standing up. "Must you always follow the rules to the 'T'? You could have gone against Logan just once." Jen tried to hold back the tears that were stubbornly trying to fall as she remembered her pain, but failed. Aren't I more important to you than your job, Alex?! Aren't I?!" she paused, waiting for an answer. "Answer me!"

"You're right, Jennifer." Alex said softly, sadly nodding his head. "I could have, and I should have." How badly he wanted to comfort her, but he did not trust himself to restrain it only to that.

"But you didn't!" Jen said viscously.

Alex could not take it anymore. He stood up and said in barely more than a whisper, "I'm sorry. Good-bye, Jennifer." Alex exited, a little red book falling out of his pocket when he did.

"Doors, lock." Jen said. **_Sorry_**? Sorry? Is that all he could say? Don't your realize, Alex, that if you could prove you care for me more than your job, reputation, or life itself, you could have me back? The scared, lonely, and angry officer sat sulking in her chair. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping at a red book on the ground. She stood and picked it up curiously.

Jen opened the book and found Alex's familiar writing inside. _If he won't say how much I mean to him, perhaps this will._ she thought hopefully and returned to her char, reclining back to read.


	2. Realization

If you didn't read "Betrayal" I recommend you read that first. Then, come back, and you can skip over the bolded paragraphs.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't have had time to write this.

Is It Really Over?

****

Realization

Jen got ready for bed quickly. She laid down and picked up the little red book after tucking herself in. She eyed her left ring finger sadly and longingly. It felt naked to her ever since she had given the ring back to Alex. She had foolishly thought she was in love with Wesley Collins. She had confused the closeness of a sisterly-brotherly bond she felt for him with true love, and she had to suffer the consequences.

Sighing, Jen opened to a random page near the center of the book. March 25, 3000. _Too early._ she thought. Flipping through a few more pages, she told herself, _I shouldn't be doing this. They're his private thoughts._

Another voice replied hatefully, _Oh, but he betrayed your privacy when you were away._ Something inside her told her to go back to March 25. She began to read,

**__**

"I am officially eating my own words. How could you Jennifer? Falling in love with another man? Or so it seems! I saw you and Wesley nearly kiss at the counter! Thank goodness the phone rang! You're going to break regulations if you get into an involved relationship, stupid! You, my innocent, dependent, faithful, trusting loving, and obedient dog, are gone! Replaced with a woman I don't even know! I despise you! The simple utterance of your name sends hurtful chills up my injured spine."

Jen cringed as she read the section. It was as if he were writing a dramatic monologue. He was writing to her. She was the implied audience. _He wanted me to find this._ she thought sadly. She continued to read,

**__**

"Jennifer, why? I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it! I was just angry, furious, and scared. What did I do to deserve this fate? To know you will die and watch you fall in love (or perhaps lust only?) with another man. I still love you. I haven't forgotten you or betrayed you while you're gone. I haven't even betrayed your privacy while watching your progress! Any other man would have! I love you, Jennifer Anne Scotts! Please come back to me! I need you! I love you!

Before I turn mental, I should better stop writing.

A depressed Lieut. Com., A.K. Collins"

He didn't look at me. she realized mournfully. _But after all I did when he came to help…he couldn't still love me._ She anxiously turned a few pages. May 17, 3000.

**__**

"She asked me to leave. She has lost all respect for me. She never said it, but I could sense it. The others hated me. My look-alike detested me. So much for liking my great, great, great – however many "greats" – grandfather. I can't believe I'm jealous of my own grandfather! I never thought it possible.

He likes her. I could see it in his eyes. The lust was evident in them. I dare you! Steal my girl and see what I do! She's my fiancée! I watched her when I got back. She does care for him, too. How could this have happened? All I ever did was for you. Please, come back to me, Jen."

_Oh Alex, I didn't ask you to leave because I didn't respect you. You seemed…changed, somehow. I wanted to keep good memories of you, not ones where you were harsh and impersonal. And I will come back to you if you'll just ask. Bite back your pride and ask me!_ Tears ran down her cheek.

"**_I should be glad they at least have the Time Shadow, and somehow a quantum ranger – I skipped a few days – but I'm not. The history banks are still showing barely any changes from the new time line. Some of the wars weren't fought, some old people reappeared; some new ones disappeared, but nothing major. The Rangers still will die. I hope that they can do something on their end to change that._**

Forget this journal. I'm not going to write until something major happens.

A.K. Collins

__

July 17, 3000

I convinced Wes to send them back today. When they arrived, I eagerly sent them over to memory adaptation as required, anxious to have Jen forget about Wes so we could get on with our life together. They all stepped inside the containers, but Jen broke the seal, marched out, handed me the ring, and headed back with the others! Did I really treat her that badly? Obviously not, since she said yes to my proposal. Will that be the last I will ever see of Jen? I hope not, I hope not.

A lonely Lieut. Com., Alexander K. Collins"

He still loves me! Alex, please ask me back. Jen sniffled and blew her nose. _One more entry._ she thought, hoping he would admit his love straight out. July 20, 3000,

**__**

"They made it! They're alive, safe and sound, and on their way home! The only thing is, I won't be able to embrace her or take her out to dinner. I can congratulate her, but nothing like I wanted to. I pulled a few strings for her and the others so they don't have to undergo memory adaptation, seeing they want to remember Wesley.

The time line has been restored as close to the original as possible. For that, I am thankful.

Now, she's soon to be home where she belongs. Let's see how long it'll take before she's back in my arms.

Alex K. Collins"

Thank you Alex. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't care. Determined, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote,

_Dear Alex,_

I'm sorry I read your journal. I still love you, too. Will you take me back? I was stupid. I only ever felt sisterly-brotherly love toward Wes. It's you I love, not him. I'm so sorry.

Forever yours,

Jennifer A. Scotts

Another tear rolled down her cheek and onto her paper. She folded the paper, placed it in the front of the journal, and laid it on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp and let herself fall into the land of dreams.


	3. Determination

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't have had time to write this.

Is It Really Over?

Determination

"Alex!" Jen yelled out again. "Alex, please! I need to talk to you!" Finally, the tall man stopped. He looked down at her with eyes of steel. Jen gulped, "You, uh – you left this in my office yesterday." She extended her hand, grasping the book.

"Thank you." he said coldly and walked off.

Jen followed him until she reached her office. She smiled as he flipped through his journal and pulled out the pink sheet of paper before walking into his office, located beside hers. She walked in, "Lights, on. Computer, on."

Jen sat down in her chair. She toyed with the keyboard anxiously. _He's not going to call right now, Jennifer. He has to think about it. Get to work. Besides, after what you did yesterday, you don't deserve him._ Furiously, she typed away at the computer, doing various things she needed to get done. _Why'd you have to be so mean?_ she asked herself. Tears filled her eyes, and she gave in. She leaned back in her chair, trembling.

Just when she was contemplating what to do without him in her life, there was a knock at the door. She quickly washed her face and said, "Come in."

To her disappointment, it was Captain Logan. "Hello, sir."

"Lieutenant."

"Have a seat."

"Thank you. Have you got that report finished? I need it for the meeting in an hour."

Jen looked through her files. "Here it is, sir, and the charts you requested as well."

"You've go it all together. Well done."

"Thank you, sir." Captain Logan took the papers and exited once Jen saluted.

Jen returned to her work. She tried to concentrate, but a few sentences from Alex's journal replayed themselves in her mind. _You, my innocent, dependent, faithful, trusting, loving, and obedient dog! Replaced with a woman I don't even know!_

Jen clasped her head with her hands. _What if that was all I ever was to him? _ The sentences repeated themselves over and over. "Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop." her voice wavering.

"Alex's image appeared on her phone. "Are you alright, Lieutenant? Is anyone hurting you?" he asked, concerned.

_He cares_. she thought happily. "Nobody's hurting me. I'm doing just fine."

"Good." Alex acted as though he was going to close the link, but turned around again, smiling widely. He leaned on his desk. "What would you say to dinner tonight?"

Jen smiled. Everything was going just as she wanted.


	4. Adaptation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't have had time to write this.

Is It Really Over?

****

Adaptation

_"I'll get it, then. If it'll help our relationship"_

"It would, Jen, it would."

"Then, I will."

"Thank you." The two embraced.

Jen walked happily to memory adaptation. She had Alex back. It was she who had suggested memory adaptation in the first place. She did not want to remember Wes, knowing it pained Alex to think that deep down she might love Wes and was just settling for him. She did not want to remember that time era, not only because of that, but also because it would have to remind her of Alex's "death." She was proving her love.

"I want the memories," she explained to the worker, "but I want Wes replaced with Alex." She felt that would only strengthen their relationship. They were already planning their wedding.

Jen stepped confidently into the cubicle, flashing a smile at Alex before they closed the door.

The machine whirred. A few flashes, and Jen was out of there. The worker asked her a question, "Do you remember Wesley Collins?"

"Who, sir?" Jen asked, confused. She did not even know why she was in memory adaptation.

"Nevermind. Who is Alex Collins?"

"My fiancé and superior officer." she replied, surety filling her voice.

"Good. You may go."

Jen walked to Alex and embraced him. "Let's go."

"Sure." Alex agreed, looking back and mouthing "Thank you" to the scientist.

****

~*~

"Come on, Katie. Let's go shopping." Jen said.

"You seem different, Jen." Katie replied.

"Alex and I are getting married in two weeks. What do you expect?"

"You and Alex are engaged _again_?"

"_Again_? What do you mean _again_?" Jen asked, laughing.

"Oh. I understand now." Katie said, realization filling her head.

"Good." Jen replied, waving it off. "Now, let's go pick out dresses! You are going to be my maid of honor, right?"

"Yes." Katie replied reluctantly, but Jen was too excited to notice. The two hopped into Jen's car and drove off to the bridal store


	5. You and Me, Jen, Forever

I know this was short, but I did not intend for it to be a long story. Please review.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't have had time to write this.

Is It Really Over?

****

You and Me, Jen…Forever

_"Do you, Jennifer Anne Scotts, take this man to be your husband/"_

"I do." Jen replied before the pastor finished his question.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The band played. Alex picked up Jen and carried her out of the church, whispering, "It's you and me, Jen…"

"Forever." she completed happily.

"I love you, Mr. Collins." Jen said, cuddling next to her husband.

"And I you, Mrs. Collins." Alex said, sincerely. The couple laughed again. They were happy to be together forever, at last. The two kissed for an eternity, the freedom only marriage gives allowing them to do so. The possible hardships were not in either of their minds as they kissed passionately.

Ten minutes later, the two got dressed and headed out to a nice restaurant, after showering.

****

~*~

"Thank you, Alex." Jen said, leaning over the table slightly.

"For what?" Alex asked, puzzled and slightly nervous the adaptation had not completely worked.

"For marrying me. For still wanting to be my husband after how horribly I treated you when we got back."

Alex released his breath. "You're welcome. I love you Jennifer, with all my heart."

Jen took a bite of the ice cream they were sharing. They had already finished dinner.

"You know, I think I kind of like knowing there's a Mrs. Collins out there."

"Kind of?" Jen asked, perfectly mocking being offended.

"Greatly?"

"Mmm…that's more like it."

Alex took the last bite of their ice cream, and the two headed home.

As they got settled in bed that evening, Alex announced, "You know what, Jen?"

"What?" she asked, cuddling up to her husband.

"It's going to be you and me…" his voice trailed off purposefully.

"Forever." she said, smiling happily.

The couple let the land of dreams take them as they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
